


An Inherited Phobia

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione deal with Hugo's newly acquired phobia.





	An Inherited Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
“Mummy? Daddy?”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Hugo’s tear strained voice. The toddler was standing by the bed, his stuffed dragon tucked under an arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Spiders,” he replied. “Sleep wit’ Mummy an’ Daddy.” 

Hermione felt Ron tighten his arm around her and nuzzle the back of her neck sleepily. “Nightmare?”

“Mmhmm,” she replied. 

“Told’ya.”

“ _Charlotte’s Web_  is a perfectly appropriate film.” She pushed against him. “Budge up.”

Ron rolled onto his back as Hermione lifted Hugo between them, groaning as his son lay sprawled across his chest. “With a spider…a  _talking_  spider.”

“Ron!”

“Just saying.”  



End file.
